Mounism
.]] Mounism is a monotheistic religion with a major presence worldwide. History Mounism has its origins on a number of animist and/or polytheistic faiths of western Melania, specifically from present-day Afrazure, which first emerged during the 17th Century BP. Several of these local religions featured a number of common themes, such as a similar pantheon of deities and mythological heroes, legends, creation myths, codes of honour and customs. By the 10th Century BP, probably under the influence of the organized Biruist religion of nearby Kalisth'izira, these clusters of local faiths started moving towards monotheism - some by elevating one of their deities, named Moun, to a more promiment position; others by simply denouncing the other gods and godesses altogether. There is, however, one single event that shaped the entire history of Mounism. On July 895 BP, there was a phenomenon described in several contemporary records as an extremely bright light, which made the night shine as daylight, followed by loud explosions and several weeks of unusual weather. This phenomenon was recorded in legends and described by scholars from the whole New Continents, from present-day Kongrenuru to Mari'im. In Afrazure, as panic ensued and a good part of the nobles and peasants feared for the endtimes, priests and prophets intepreted what had happened as a warning from Moun himself to mankind. The local faiths were unified and standartized by a number of conclaves over the following decades. The July 895 BP event was later identified, on the post-plague era, as a meteor or asteroid exploding and disintegrating on the high atmosphere of Vexillium, south of Nuarmia, lighting up the nightsky over the New Continents. Large (hundred-meter sized) chunks managed to survive, one piece hitting the northern Melanian deserts on present-day Stervia. The impact created a large crater on the site, which later gave origin to Lake Groshmetton, also known as Mirroire Lake. By 860 BP, reports of the northern nomadic tribes and caravan traders about "a piece of the sky" landing on the deserts, up until then dismissed as tall-tales, started being heard by the priests. The Afrazurean nobles promoted a number of expeditions to find such "piece of heavens", but the precise location of the crater would remain unknown for many centuries more. Slowly, Mounism was established as the official faith of the Afrazurean states, later spreading across southern Melania and eastern and southern Nuarmia via trade routes and missionary work, and also through the expansion of the local empires. * Mounism in the Plantation Continent era * The faith reaches Eras * Iparalaspuqui convert to Mounism, invade Northern Melania in search for the crater site * Crater site discovered, Piece of Heavens moved to Nova Luxa Major branches of Mounism The isolation of the several Mounist populations over the centuries led to the establishment of a number of different interpretations or variations of the religion. All these branches, however, share the same core beliefs, most notably the belief in the one god Moun. * Djerigan Mounism * Farsi Mounism * Fenizic Mounism * Mauretanian Mounism (Melania) * Sunnyah Mounism Prophets * Omar al-Qurashi * Neer'Too-Gott (Feniz) * Akhbaar Fahz (Djeriga) * Ibrahim Oliveira (Nova Luxa) Congresses * Mounist Vexillium Congress 301 Category:Religions Category:Mounism